A Midnight Rosen preview
by A-Midnight-Rose-in-Bloom
Summary: This just a preview so I really don't feel like writing a summary.


**A Midnight Rose**

**Prologue**

My name is Midnight but my real name I usually only give to people I trust but this is my story so I want the world to know of me and if you're wondering what my real name is I'll tell you in a few minute but first I must tell you a few thing about me and what I am and why I'm called Midnight. First off I'm not like a normal person I have wings, no not fairy wings I'm referring to angel wings but they are jet black with silver markings, I've had them for as long as I can remember and they have been a curse and a blessing to me at the same time. Second of all I have a really bad temper and I don't feel like explaining what happens (you'll see in the book) but just stay on my good side okay. Third, I'm 18 and am still in high school but I have a private tutor because my parents are scared of people seeing me and scientist taking me away from them. Last of all this story is about how I became Midnight and how I became a legend in a small town called St. Rose village. Oh, yeah before I forget my name is Elise when I was born but after my wings grew around when I was two apparently my parents started to call me Raven but that's only my nickname for them. So let's get this story on the road.

**Chapter 1 –The Dream**

Its dark I cannot see anything, all I know is that I'm in a dark hallway and a few minutes ago I heard someone call my name,

"Alexander!" I yell out even though I have no clue who is yelling my name "Its dark I can't see anything. Where are you Alex?" I continue to yell I was keep walking still unable to see anything

"In here" the voice calls to my right who I assume must be Alexander, I slowly start to walk into the room I hear the voice coming from, I'm finally able to see the room has a single window where moonlight is streaming through and in the middle of the room there is a guy with silver hair and amber eyes in a black trench coat standing there looking at me,

"It's about time you found me Midnight" he says as he bows to me,

"My name isn't Midnight, its Elise" I say as I slowly walk closer to him,

"That is what you call yourself during the day but at night you are the world's one and only Midnight" said the man as he bowed to her again but this time looked her in the eye as with a loving look,

"What are you talking about?" I say as I start to back away,

"Please don't leave there's so much I need to tell you" he said as he started to walk towards me,

"Get away from me!" I yell as my wings unfold and as he reaches out for me grabbing my wrist.

I'm startled awake by my mother,

"Raven are you okay?" she says looking down at my wrist, I follow her eye's and see that it's bleeding from where the guy in my dream had grabbed my wrist,

"Yeah I'm fine I must of caught in something well I was sleeping" I say to my mom as she looks at me with concern,

"Okay if you say so" mom said as she got up and walked towards the door "Oh before you got back to sleep make sure you wrap that, Kay, Raven hunny?" she said as left my room,

"Kay." I said as I climbed outta my bed and into walked into my bathroom, I look through my medicine for a bandage to wrap my wrist in. After I wrapped up the cut I went to my desk by my bed and pulled out my dairy, I sat down and started to write,

Dear Dairy,

That dream happened again the one where the mysterious boy keeps calling me Midnight, and each time when I try to fly away he grabs me and I wake up with a cut where he grabbed me each time. I don't know what's going on but in each dream I seem to be able to fly but I can't I don't know how to my parents never taught me how because they don't have wings like I do, I got them when I was two but they don't know how I did and neither do I.

Well need to go back to sleep.

After I put my dairy back in my desk I climbed into my bed and fell back to sleep.

The next morning when I awoke I found a black rose and a note on my bedside table, I reached over and picked the note up it had the words Midnight Rose on the front of it in a lovely cursive, I open the card and there was a letter inside that said,

Midnight,

We **MUST** talk tonight you must get to know who you are tonight and who I am. Please meet on the balcony in your bedroom tonight at midnight, please I'm asking in favor of the world.

Sincerely, A

I stared at the note after I read, I couldn't believe it the guy was real he was asking to meet me tonight at midnight but what was it he wanted from me I didn't quite understand what it was he wanted. I climbed outta my bed and changed into a plain t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans pondering this thought in my head as I sat down to brush out my long sandy blonde hair in my vanity mirror as I looked into the mirror I noticed that my wings and silver markings on them, I went to touch one of the markings when they all disappeared, 'Weird' I thought as I started to comb through my jet black wings, taking out all the loose feathers.

After I was done, I went downstairs and saw that mom and dad were both already gone to work (one thing I learned over the years is that it's great to have something weird about you cause you end up having the house to yourself most of the time) but mom had left a note on the fridge,

Raven,

Me and your Dad will be gone for a few days, we are heading out to work conference in the next town over and won't be back till maybe Saturday night.

-Love Mom

"Well I guess I have the house to myself the next 4 days then." I say to myself aloud as open the fridge to see that it was stocked with food, "Well at least they left me food for the next four days" I say as I pull out an apple and go into the library and continue with the book I left open on the table.


End file.
